1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a recording or reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder or the like using a tape-shaped record bearing medium, and, more particularly to a recording or reproducing apparatus arranged to move a cassette housing therein the tapeshaped record bearing medium or a rotary head drum between a position where the cassette and the drum relatively go away from each other and a position where the cassette and the drum relatively come near to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a video tape recorder using a rotary head drum (hereinafter simply referred to as a drum), a recording or reproduction in the state where part of the drum is positioned in an opening of a cassette is considered to be one means for minimizing the apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Sho 59-171070). Therefore, it is necessary to move a cassette loading stand or the drum to a position where the cassette loading stand and the drum relatively come near to each other at least at the time of recording or reproduction. Furthermore, in order to rid a projection in the appearance of the apparatus at the time of non-use, it is desired to relatively move the cassette loading stand or the drum to the same position as that at the time of recording or reproduction, even when a cassette is not loaded in the cassette loading stand. On the other hand, when the cassette loading stand or the drum is moved, guide members for pulling out a tape from the cassette are also moved. If the guide members are moved to a final position adapted for recording or reproduction when the cassette is not loaded, it is apparently wasteful. This also causes the inconvenience that an unnecassary time is uselessly spent at the time of a change-over between the recording or reproducing state and the non-use state.